More and more people use computing devices, including handheld mobile devices, for business and personal uses. The size and portability of handheld mobile devices make them particularly attractive to users. However, the size of the input controls and display can adversely affect the user experience. For example, handheld devices tend to have small keypads, such as thumb keyboards or 12-key keypads. As a result, it can be more difficult and less efficient when entering inputs to a handheld device as compared to using a larger keyboard. Text prediction methods have been developed to try and reduce the amount of manual input required by application users, including handheld applications users. The text prediction methods are generally limited to specific prediction models and resources.